High voltage electrical tubes have been devised to operate as electrostatic space charge devices and electroluminescent devices. Such tubes have particularly been useful in a document copy machine for photodeveloping and for producing electrostatic fields on copy paper for various purposes. Such tubes are activated by high voltage pulses supplied from a suitable power source through a high voltage electrical lead. A need has existed for a connector which suitably connects the high voltage leads to corresponding tubes offering shock protection and also removable but positive connections for the tubes to allow replacement thereof when needed. The connectors must also be separable from the electrical leads and also provide an inexpensive technique for anchoring or terminating the conductive braids or outer sheaths of high voltage leads.